


Коварство и любовь

by Deathfeanor



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF, GacktJOB, YELLOW FRIED CHICKENz
Genre: Humor, Love Triangles, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 07:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Summary: Гакт отправился на свидание, но его опередили.
Relationships: Chachamaru (GacktJOB)/Gackt, Chachamaru/Sato, Chachamaru/You (GacktJOB)





	Коварство и любовь

Когда обе стрелки часов переползли за отметку «двенадцать», Гакт натянул джинсы, накинул рубашку, влез в тапочки и вышел из номера. Оказавшись в коридоре, он огляделся. Удостоверился, что никого нет, и двинулся по коридору, насвистывая себе под нос очередную вариацию «Ваниллы». Пройдя мимо нескольких дверей, он вдруг увидел, что навстречу ему движется подозрительно знакомая фигура. Фигура двигалась легкой походкой, размахивала букетом цветов и встряхивала светлыми волосами. «Сато», — догадался Гакт.

У двери с номером 1313 они буквально столкнулись нос к носу.

— Привет, — сказал Гакт, кровожадно улыбнувшись.  
— Ой, — сказал Сато, невольно отступая и заслоняясь букетом, как щитом.  
— И что это ты тут делаешь, а? Детям давно пора спать.  
— Я не ребенок, — возразил Сато, оправившись от первого потрясения. — Мне уже тридцать лет.  
— Ну да. А кому вчера в магазине пиво не продали?

Сато надулся и покраснел.

— Сам-то что тут делаешь? — буркнул он, глядя на Гакта исподлобья.  
— У меня тут свидание, — веско сказал Гакт.  
— Не думаю… — Сато снова заслонился букетом. — Это у меня тут свидание.

Гакт немного растерялся.

— Но это же комната…  
— Чачина. Да. Номер 1313.

С этими словами Сато набрался храбрости и поглядел Гакту в лицо. Гакт несколько опешил, но быстро пришел в себя.

— Так, детский сад! На боковую! А то завтра на репетиции опять носом клевать будешь. А у меня с этим строго. — И Гакт стал аккуратно, но настойчиво подталкивать Сато.  
— Ну уж нет! — уперся Сато. — Это тебе спать пора. Ты устал после концерта. А то опять завтра в обморок упадешь еще…  
— Ах ты хамить! — рассердился Гакт и схватил негодяя за ухо.  
— Ай! Ухо! Гакуто-сама! Ухо оторвете же! Ай! Больно!  
— Мерзкий наглый мальчишка! Смеешь путаться у меня под ногами!  
— Ай! Больно! Ну и коленки у вас! Как я сидеть буду?! Ай-ай-ай! Рука! Я же басист! А завтра концерт! Ай! Волосы!  
— Пойдешь спать или нет?!  
— Ладно-ладно! Ой! Ай! Я же сказал, что ухожу! Все цветы помяли, а я их целый час по всем окрестным клумбам собирал…

Дверь номера вдруг отворилась, и из-за нее выглянул очень сонный и не очень одетый Чача.

— Что за *? %ня тут происходит? — поинтересовался он, недобро щурясь на обоих визитеров.  
— Чача! — сказали Гакт и Сато хором. — А я к тебе!..  
— Придурки, — резюмировал Чача.

Визитеры виновато потупили очи.

— Извини, что разбудили, — тоже хором пробормотали они.  
— Чача! Ты там скоро? — раздался из глубин номера голос Ю.

Через мгновение вслед за голосом появился и сам Ю — одетый в еще меньшей степени, чем Чача.

— О, привет! — сказал Ю и улыбнулся как ни в чем не бывало.

Гакт зашипел по-кошачьи, выхватил из рук ошалевшего окончательно Сато многострадальный букет, швырнул им в Ю и Чачу и захлопнул дверь.

— Все бабы — *ляди, — изрек он. — Даже те, которые мужики.  
— Да ладно, подумаешь… — попытался утешить его Сато. — Пойдем к Кею.  
— А у него-то что делать? — удивился Гакт.  
— У него есть водка.


End file.
